


All of me

by PoliticalFanfic



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Cabinet - Freeform, Cursed, F/M, Forgive Me, I RAGRET NOTHING, I have school tomorrow, I should be sleeping, Politics, Ship, This is what I do in my freetime smh, White House, YALL WELCOME, donald trump - Freeform, otp, vice president - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliticalFanfic/pseuds/PoliticalFanfic
Summary: Thanks to Tumblr... here's a fanfic about Mike Pence and Sarah Palin... I know she's not in the cabinet, but hey what the heck. Just go with it. I'm not sure which department to give her so please give me some suggestions. There's probably a bunch of spelling errors, repeated words, and grammar mistakes. Take it easy on me grammar Nazis. BTW, SHOUTOUT TO ALL YOU POLITICAL FANFIC WRITERS! YA'LL KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YA'LL ARE GREAT!





	1. White House cutbacks

He knew her well. They had 'brief' meetings in the past... after all these years he still would find himself thinking about her... 

It was late into the evening. The sky was filled with gloom. the entire day had been a grey slow drift. It now started to sprinkle lightly. He was seated at his desk in his office. His glasses were perched on the brim of his nose. If you didn't know him well you would have never known he had wore them. Most of his closest friends didn't know either. Even in his age part of him was still embarrassed by them. She was one of the few who had known. She even had stated on more than one occasion that she had preferred he wear them. That didn't matter he would always tell himself. 

His white dress shirt was rolled to his elbows and his tie had been loosened in his process of working. Most of his work was finished, all that lay left were a few papers that needed his signature. He was now deep into thought... "Mr. Vice President?" a secret service agent had walked in making his presence known. He came a few feet from his desk,

Annoyed he was disturbed "Yes?"

"The President had asked me to give this to you" he stated, placing a document in his reach. Mike took hold of it beginning to skim it over.

"He has also informed me that he needed your signature on it, Sir"

"Thank you." Mike said dismissing him, eyes still on the paper. 

It was the White House cutbacks. Since Donald had wanted to prove he would cut the cost of living he thought he had the great idea of starting right here in the White House... Since he himself would be affected it made since to see what would directly 'affect' him. His eyes soon fell on the "Sleeping arrangements." He must have been mistaken. He reread it several times. Taking no longer then a minute he got up storming off to the Oval Office... Donald must have came up with the wonderful idea of placing the cabinets members in shared bedrooms. Since he was Vice President this meant he would be having to roommate. This wasn't college. He was the Vice President of the county. He had his own Vice Presidential mansion that now couldn't even sleep at?? Mike was not in the slightest happy about it. 

Storming his way down a couple halls he had made himself to the desk of Donald's private secretary. 

"I request Donald's presence." He said as if it wasn't a question. 

"Vice President Pence, he's in a very important briefing."

"Tell him its urgent." he said walking in the oval office. 

Clearly he didn't care of the 'urgent' matter because Mike was left pacing back in forth in the Oval Office. Each minute that went by he was boiling alive with anger. He still tried to keep his composure. He was a politician after all. Yelling at Donald wouldn't go down well. Especially knowing he had four more years with him. 

Eventually after half an hour or so Donald came walking in. 

"What the hell was so important? I was in a briefing." 

"This." Mike stated pointing to the document.

"The white house cutbacks" He stated rather sarcastically, walking to sit at his desk.

Pence had followed him. "You told me 'white house cutbacks'. There was nothing mentioned about 'Vice President cutbacks'." 

He hadn't yelled, but Donald could tell he was genuinely not happy. 

"Mike... look, you're Vice President, your office is here, you're in here most of the time. So, yes, they will affect you too. But look, others are getting cutbacks as well. Believe me, even more than you."

"You have me sleeping here with her." he said pointing to the former governors name.

"I thought you liked Sarah?"

"Like and sleeping together are two very different things."

"Look, unless you wanna switch with Perry or DeVos... you're more than welcome to.

Mike looked at the paper. Those were the only options left. He knew Donald was right, Sarah would be the best choice.

"Fine." He knew fighting with him was pointless. If anyone had watched the debates Donald would never stop until he go the final say. 

"See, I knew you'd come around" Donald said patting him the back.

It wasn't that he didn't like Sarah... he liked her far more that he should... the same could be said for her. Sharing a room with her for four years would be quite... interesting to say the least...


	2. He dreaded this day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not even know what Im doing with my life any more. More terrible fanfic. i didnt even bother to proofread. Prepare yourselves for some awful writing.

Mike sulked his way down the corridors of the west wing. His feet barely moving across the red rug that had covered most of the long wide hallway that lay ahead. He was making his way to his office where he would have stack after stack of papers. As he expected, it was there. Most of the mountain high papers consisted of memos, things he hadn’t gotten to, and mostly just things Donald was too lazy to even look at. He had dreaded this day, not because of the papers. No, he had dreaded it because today was the day… He knew eventually it would come. Just the night before he knew it would be his last in his silent mansion alone. 

At his age he should be married with kids. He should even have grandchildren running around, yet he didn't. Instead, he was growing old by himself. If only things had turned out differently.... Sarah... He felt like a complete idiot for having this childish crush. It was ridiculous. He felt like he was in high school again. He hated it. He had loathed himself for this. He shouldn't even be thinking about this. It wrong. She was a married women. He disliked this setup Donald had put together.

Most people would be jumping at his chance. Hell, most would think he would crazy for not loving this. Sarah, though highly criticized on many things… she was in fact beautiful. And despite what many had come to believe, she did have a very intelligent side. She had her slip-ups and dumb moments, like everyone. Mike knew this. He’d even find himself getting angry when people challenged her intellect. Most political officials would look at him oddly when he’d defend her; raising his tone, they’d all fall silent. Their faces would all be puzzled as to why even cared. 

He took a seat at his desk. He had no briefings or anything that required his presence. He decided to keep his mind busy on working. He put his glasses on, made his coffee, and went straight to work. Paper by paper he had racked his brain. It was 4 in the evening when he finally started to take a break. He had after all been working for 12 hours straight. Not once had he stopped to eat or even go to the bathroom. He looked outside, the sky had only darkened more since the morning. The fog had cleared, but the gloom that overshadowed DC had not left. 

You could see small droplets of water hitting the window. He liked this weather, it helped to calm. He tried taking most of it in. The cloud stirring about with drear, mist covering the white house lawn, and the quietness that was his office. This wouldn’t last long. He was soon interrupted by a secret service agent. 

“Mr. Vice President, President Trump request your presence at a briefing in the situation room.”

“I’ll be there.” He stated getting up from his seat. He stretched his arms and made his way down the same path from that morning. He was quite annoyed by Donald wanting him. He already screwed him over with these so called ‘White House cutbacks’, but now this? He knew he was overreacting. He was only asking for his attendance, but he had disturbed him. He would be busy at work if it wasn’t for this. He dearly hoped…. whatever it could possibly be, it wouldn’t affect him. At least not negatively. He was exhausted, hungry, and more importantly he wanted nothing more than to just go home. 

THE SITITUATION ROOM:

There sat each secretary around an oval table. Each of them by the one they’d be sharing a room with. Naturally… Mike had found himself sitting next to Sarah. Chatter filled the air about what Donald had wanted them for. 

“Do you think it’s about Obamacare?” Sessions asked.

“No, dumbass. It’ll probably be somethin’ we could have missed” scoffed Tillerson.

They were quickly silenced as Donald walked into the room. 

Donald: “I’m sure you’re wondering why I have all called you all here. I’ve called you here today to talk about the cutbacks. I’m sure you’re all very well-aware about them.” He paused, then continued: 

“Whether you’re thrilled or not about this… Just know, you are all doing an honor to your country. We are really... and I mean really doing a tribute to America. But I have thought of something even greater. It’s going to be Yuge. Please believe me, it will be yuge. I have come up with the idea of you guys buddying up. Meaning, your roommate will now be your partner. I will expect you guys to work together and come up with ideas weekly on how to help our dear country. It’s going to be bigly.”

Rick Perry raised his hand.

“So Devos and I will be workin’ together?”

“Exactly, Rick” Donald spoke. He was proud of himself as always.

Mike was boiling alive. This is NOT what he signed himself up for. Eventually Donald dismissed them. He walked down the hallway. Each step making it mean for something. Filled with so much anger he hadn’t even noticed Sarah walking out of a room colliding with him. He held on to her making she didn’t fall. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t even see you walking this way” She said. She hated her clumsy moments. 

“No, no, it’s my fault. I should have been paying attention.”

She had brief cases in both hands. 

“Here, let me help you.” Mike said. Before she could decline his offer, he grasped them from her hands. 

She thanked him for it.

“So, we’re sharing a room together.” She stated. “Donald’s a bit crazy, isn’t he with this whole ordeal?” she finished. 

Yeah, he is.” He laughed. His anger that was there was now gone.

“Well, I’m sure he means well…”

“I’m not sure it would be my first idea to making America great again... but I suppose you’re right.”

He carried her suit cases walking with her to the 2nd floor. Oddly enough, it was the floor which was least occupied. All the other cabinet members were sent to the east wing. He was glad he wouldn’t have to leave his room every morning to see them. He opened the door.

“One bed.” She said.

“Donald really does know how to pamper us.” He said sarcastically. Although he was joking… he was no way thrilled.


End file.
